The Next Crusade
by hervs
Summary: After Ichigo finishes off Aizen, the man offers him to continue his adventure in another place, knowing that Central 46 would kill him for his power. Join Ichigo as he sails through a new universe in a galaxy far far away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

It had been a very long and hard war. What it had initially been called the winter war, had prolonged for nearly a decade, after the initial confrontation on top of Karakura town Aizen along with his three top arrancar, fled to Hueco Mundo where the battle continued, it had been in the throne room of Las Noches that the battle between Aizen and Ichigo had really finished, a struggle that had been brewing in the Sereitei for more than 100 years had finally ended, although there was nothing left from the old crew left.

Orihime and Uryu had married three years after the initial struggle and once Orihime was pregnant with their first born, they had stop the fight, Ishida moved to England, where he studied medicine, he opened a private practise and to this day continues to study in the hopes of obtaining a second PhD, they now have one son and one daughter and though the war was not over, for them it had been for more than seven years.

Chad had died keeping his promise to Ichigo of always having his back covered when he saved Yuzu from a plot to capture by Aizen and his Arrancar, he had fought gallantly, and he scared Ichimaru for the rest of his life, making sure that the last thing the fox faced captain saw was his changed right arm, before being pierced by Shinzo straight through the chest.

It had occurred to Ichigo several times that he was fighting this fight alone, as time went by he fought for his family, and his allies at the beginning started to drift away and left the fighting to him, At the beginning the Soul Society had lent a hand, but with the death of Ukitake and the loss of several of the vizards, and Ichigo and company having taken care of most of the Arrancar and Tosen, the Gotei thirteen felt like they could sit this one out, knowing full well that Ichigo would hunt Aizen and his arrancar till he died because of what they had done to Karin.

So as the war dragged on, people in the Seireitei could tell when Ichigo was fighting, as his reitsu would reach all the way to the Seireitei, from Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo stood on top of Aizen with Tensa-Zangetsu at his side, his Ban-kai coat ripped and his hollow mask on 'You will pay for what you have done to Karin Sosuke let you burn in hell and never return' he raised his Zanpakuto above his head and as he was about to start powering up a final Getsuga-Tenshou Aizen coughed up blood.

'In Sayel's laboratory there is a sphere that will take you to another world, one you touch it you will not be able to return, but it will be another start at life, one where maybe your allies will not leave you alone' he knelt in front of Ichigo, with his head held high and he offered Kyoka Suigetsu to Ichigo 'You have bit me fully Ichigo Kurosaki, I have nothing left, take my sword as prove of your victory and may it serve you as well as it has served me'

Ichigo looked at Aizen and nodded his head 'Getsuga-TENSHOU' and a massive black wave of black reitsu flew away from Zangetsu covering the ground, when the light banished Aizen Sosuke was gone, and only a few remains of his clothes remained along the green hilted and normal looking Kyoka Suigetsu.

As Ichigo bent down to pick the Zanpakuto up he was pulled into his inner world and what he saw made him take out Zangetsu at once, a lone female was standing over the edge of one of the buildings, looking at everything that was in front of her.

She turned around only for Ichigo to see that she looked like Matsumoto Rangiku, however the person in front of him had white hair and her kimono had a very intricate pattern, all over, which made it clear that she was aristocratic, along with her refined looks.

'Who are you' asked Ichigo walking cautiously towards her 'what are you doing here?'

The lady turned around and gassed at Ichigo with eyes that reflected everything and at the same time Ichigo could still make out her piercing blue eyes 'You are Kyoka Suigetsu' said Ichigo holding Zangetsu above his head ready to bring it down in a Getsuga-Tenshou if he needed.

'I am' said the woman with a voice that mixed with the wind and at the same time let her be heard probably everywhere.

'Where are the Hollow and Old man Zangetsu?' asked Ichigo looking at Kyoka Suigetsu closely for any sign of movement.

'They are letting me meet you alone, so that we may talk' she said looking back towards the horizon 'Come over here and tell me what you can see'

Ichigo brought Zangetsu to his side and walked towards the edge of the building as he looked down he saw that there was a lake below them and the reflection showed a mirror Image of the tow standing over the edge of the building.

'It is showing you and me in a mirror image, but there is also a wind that is moving the image, yet there is no wind' said Ichigo looking at the bottom of the lake.

Kyoka Suigetsu looked at Ichigo appraisingly 'My old shinigami gave me to you, knowing that you would take the sphere he told you about and that you would need help of the more subtle type in this new quest of yours'

'How did Aizen knew that I would take the sphere?' asked Ichigo as he looked at the woman next to him.

'Think about it Ichigo' said the woman looking back over to the lake below 'when the shinigami feel threatened by something they do not understand and they only do one thing and that is destroy what they don't understand, they did it to the Bounts, and they did it to the Vizards and they will do it to you, the Gotei thirteen may not want to do it, but they are only following orders of the Central 46, which has been running for the past 5 years and they are afraid of you' then she looked at him 'and with good reason'

Ichigo knew of the power he had at his disposal, he was after all aware that after years of fighting he had developed that spiritual pressure like no one except maybe the captain commander, the fact was that he knew that that was going to happen as soon as he told them that Aizen and the Arrancar were death.

'Plus what are you going to do sit down now that it is over' she looked at him 'you have been fighting for too long you are a warrior now and where you will go you will be feared by your enemies and loved by your allies'

Ichigo sighed 'yeah you are right' and he sat down 'but at least it is all over, my hollow is my partner and Zangetsu always keeps me in the right track and I guess the new world will show me new challenges that we'll have to overcome' he looked at the sky and saw that it was sunny and that there was no clouds in it 'look at that Old Man' said Ichigo looking at the reflection of the sun in the water 'Their it is the sun and there are no clouds in the sky anymore'

Zangetsu appeared besides Ichigo as well as his hollow 'You will need to train Ichigo' he said in his usual serious tone 'now that you have more power you need to hone it and make it yours'

Ichigo looked at Kyoka Suigetsu 'Am I going to be able to wield you?'

Kyoka Suigetsu smiled at him and placed a hand over his 'It was what Sosuke wanted and I want it too, you saved this world from someone that lost the way, now you will go forward and save a galaxy from someone that wants to make it worse the only thing that I ask is that when the time comes, you don't hold back your powers and that you accept me as part of you'

Ichigo nodded and as soon as he did he was back in the throne room of Las Noches with Kyoka Suigetsu strapped to his right side and Zangetsu to his back, he walked towards Sayel's laboratory and on his way he found what must have been Aizen's wardrobe that had been blown out of a room probably by an explosion, he rummaged though it and to his surprised he found another two pairs of Shihakushos and a white haori with the inside being light green, with the symbol of the fifth division on it, he picked it up and put it along with the uniforms, he put one extra uniform and the extra haori that was lying on the ground in a bag, and he changed into the new uniform with the haori on top of it.

He figured that he had killed the Captain of the fifth division; as such it was rightfully his to wear.

As he entered the laboratory he saw the sphere suspended in the air next to a computer, that he knew would allow him to communicate to the Gotei 13, he sat down on the chair and he turned on the computer and waited.

After a couple of minutes he was able to link himself with the captain of the 12th Division after all he had had Kisuke Urahara as his teacher and he was bound to know something about technology.

'Captain Kurotsuchi' Ichigo said looking at the weird looking humanoid 'I have news for you all I need to speak to the captains of the Gotei 13 and their lieutenants'

Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked irritated about being disturbed from his work, but all the same he left to assemble the captains.

Half hour later the door to the room opened and twenty six people entered the room and crowded around the screen so that Ichigo could look at all of them.

'Ichigo Kurosaki' said Sou-Taichou Yamamoto 'What is the news from Las Noches?'

Ichigo smiled at the assembled captains and their respective lieutenants 'I have just killed the traitor Aizen Sosuke and the remaining of his arrancar, Hueco Mundo is safe for now'

'Good' said Yamamoto 'return to the Seireitei at once central 46 would like to question you'

Ichigo smiled at them 'No'

He stood from the chair and looked at them 'I have finished cleaning up for you now, it is time for me to move on I'll miss you guys say goodbye to Orihime and Uryu for me' he walked towards the sphere and looked back at the crowd 'I will not go back to the Seireitei so that Central 46 can kill me after what I have done for you'

All the captains looked sad and some of the lieutenants looked even on the border of crying 'I took the haori commander I hope you don't mind but since I killed the captain the rules say that I would be the next one'

'That would be fine Ichigo' said Yamamoto.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya and then to Shinji 'look after Rukia Kuchiki-san and take care of Chad Shinji when you see him'

They both nodded 'Kurosaki' said Byakuya 'you can call me Byakuya'

Ichigo nodded to him and walked towards the sphere he waved to the assembled shinigami as he touched the sphere a portal opened under his feet and he fell to through the light.

In the Seireitei, everyone was drinking, celebrating the end of the winter war, however the high ranking officers of the Soul Society seemed to be at a funeral, feeling the lack of the spiritual pressure that Ichigo would have every so often in the process of making sure that nothing happened to his friends and family that remained in the world of the leaving as well as Soul Society.

Shunsui Kyoraku stood with a saucer filled with sake in the house of Byakuya 'To Ichigo Kurosaki may he be remembered as a true warrior for all that the Soul Society stands for'

Everyone raised their glasses to the toast and the story of Ichigo would be one that would be told for generations to come, as the human turned shinigami that time and time again faced and fought for the freedom of a place that wasn't his own, not because he was asked to, but because it was the right thing to do, and people would right plays making the famous quote 'good-bye Shinigami' be used by all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

Ichigo felt that he was being thrown at high speed and then plummeted to the ground, he felt he hit the ground hard as all of a sudden the light that had previously surrounded him was now gone, and in his place he was in a crater in the middle of a forest, close to a lake that happened to be surrounded by trees and vegetation.

He stood up and to his surprise he found himself wearing exactly what he had before, Kyoka Suigetsu was strapped at his waste and Zangetsu on his back, his bag with the extra haori and the Shihakusho was still strapped to his back.

He sat up and as he heard the grumbling sound of engines in the vicinity, he walked towards it and as he was walking towards it two persons ran towards him, the first was an older man, with long brown hair and beard that covered his face, the other was an amphibian looking and walked kind of funny, he had a certain clumsiness about him and at the same time he knew that he could trust the creature and the man.

After al one does not survive a ten year long war without first developing some sort of senses on whose trust is worthy and whose is not.

After the man started running towards him, he saw that a machine on top of a machine was firing on them, so he pointed his finger at the machines and said 'Hado No. 4 Byakuray' from his finger a powerful lighting shot out completely destroying the machines as well as frying the electronics.

The man looked shocked at what the human with orange hair had done in front of him, and at the same time he was glad that he had taken care of the pursuing droids, just as Obi-Wan came running out of the trees and dispatching his pursuers.

When Ichigo looked at the coming young man he was surprise to feel some reitsu from him, as he wielded the light sword around, but he was more amazed by the ease with which the weapon appeared to cut through the metal of the machines.

'Thanks for your help' said the man that he had seen running with the creature 'I'm Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi master and that is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi 'he said pointing towards the young man next to him he then turned to the creature 'and this is?' he said leaving the question open for the gungan to answer.

'Misa name is Jar Jar Binks' said the creature and at the same time he looked around.

Qui-Gon looked at Ichigo and without needing to be asked for it he said 'my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I am a Shinigami'

As he was about to say something else they heard the fast approaching sound of more vehicles and so Qui-Gon said 'We better continue this conversation at another time' he said as he looked around 'we need to find a transport that will take us to Theed, from there we could take a transport beck to Coruscant '

'Follow me' said the gungan as he began to walk towards the pond 'I know where to go misa going to the gungans' and as he said that Jar Jar jumped into the middle of the pond, in an impressive dive that made the three humans look at each other, then he looked at the two Jedi that dragged something from one of their pouches on their belts and attached them to their mouths.

When they saw that Ichigo had no way to breath underwater Obi-Wan brought another mouth piece form his utility belt and handed it to Ichigo, who followed the example from the other two and placed it on his mouth.

The three followed the amphibian creature to the bottom of the lake, where it appeared to be a giant cluster of balls that were filled with light. As the four of them approached the center bubble, he saw that it was made from a strange membrane and that would allow someone to enter it, but it would keep the water out, never really breaking.

The sensation of going through the barrier was odd, it was like breaking out of the water but at the same time one was inside, till one was completely out of it, although he was soaked wet, as were his companions, as he was about to step out onto the city tow guards mounted in what looked to be biped camels came around and started Questioning Jar Jar and after a small conversation they were all taken to the leader of this Gungan raze.

It had taken a little persuasion, but after a long drawn out conversation, Boss Nass had given them a bongo, which was like a submarine and they were told that the fastest way to where they were going was the planet core, which wasn't as appealing as it sounded.

'So Ichigo what are you doing in Naboo?' asked Qui-Gon Jinn over to the person sitting next to him.

'I just finished fighting a war back home and at the end of it, realized that the people in charge were in all probability going to try to off me, so I decided to take the high road and save everyone the confrontation, and left before everyone could do anything' he took a deep breath then continued 'As to how I got here, I don't really know, I touched this sphere and the next thing I know is that I am lying down on the center of a crater before I met you' he said looking out of the window 'What about you, what is a Jedi and why are you hear?'

'I am a Jedi, we are peace kippers of the galaxy, and follow the teachings of the Jedi order and the light side of the Force' he said already expecting Ichigo's next question he said 'The force is that which penetrates us and binds all living things into the universe, in other words it is around us and at the same time even though we can't see it, we can at least feel it and hear it'

Ichigo nodded he had heard Kisuke speak about Reitsu the same way as Qui-Gon spoke about the force and thought that maybe what this people called the force was really just spiritual pressure, but with a new name for it.

'What about your swords?' asked Obi-Wan 'It is not very common that someone actually carries metal swords anymore'

Ichigo smiled and looked fondly at the two swords between his legs 'they are not metal, or at least not normal metal, they are the weapons of Shinigami and they are specific and particular to each and every one of them, they are called Zanpakuto and they are the most powerful weapons where I come from' said Ichigo proudly stroking the wrapped Zangetsu.

'What about you, what do you call that light sword you were fighting with?'

'That was my lightsaber' said Obi-Wan 'it is the weapon of the Jedi and like your Zanpakuto every Jedi has their own and they each built them'

The trip to Theed was eventful to say the least, there were several times in which they were pursued by big fish, and then even bigger fish, the thing that Qui-Gon noticed however was that Ichigo was calm and collected, as opposed to their Gungan friend, that freaked out anytime that something big was about to get them.

When they reached Theed Ichigo looked around and for the first time since the Jedi had met him he was openly amazed by something 'Wow' said Ichigo looking around 'I have never seen anything like this before'

The two Jedi looked at each other and then Obi Wan asked 'You don't have cities like this in your planet?'

Ichigo smiled at the young man next to him 'the last ten years I have lived in an eternal desert and the only structure was a huge palace whose inhabitants were far from happy campers'.

He looked around and as they were walking through the streets he felt several presences walking towards them 'there are people coming this way' he said to the two Jedi looking at them to find them moving towards where the presences where.

Ichigo sighed as he ran after them, with the gungan behind him _I can't believe my luck, I get to a new place and I am stuck with impulsive people _not that he could complain, after all the truth was that he was a very impulsive one himself, especially after he had ran first place into the Seireitei to save Rukia and then into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime.

They came across a bridge that over looked the street where the people that he had sensed were walking on, guarded by a group of robots, as the group was about to pass under them, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped from onto the street igniting their lightsabers, while Ichigo stood atop the hand rail of the bridge and pointed his hand towards the back of the group where there were five robots close together.

As Obi-Wan was heading to his target, Ichigo said 'Hado No. 31 Shakkaho' and a big red ball of energy flew towards the droids, when it impacted it exploded and when the smoke cleared there were no robots standing in the area.

Obi-Wan looked at Ichigo with a questioning look and he just nodded, while he walked over to his waste, what the group of people below saw next, really took them all by surprise, as Ichigo took a step onto nothing and instead of dropping like the tow Jedi had done, he just floated there like if he was still standing on solid ground, then little by little he dropped to the ground until he was standing in front of the group of people.

'We must not stay here any longer' said Qui-Gon to a lady in a very odd dress and with weird make up 'more will come when you do not present to the holding camp'

The woman nodded and they all left to the hangar, Ichigo walked leisurely at the back of the group near one of the young women that was wearing an orange dress and Jar Jar, who had assumed that the safest place was near Ichigo.

The woman noticed how Ichigo had a look of adoration in his face as he looked from left to right at the gardens, and the buildings and water ways 'you like our city?' she asked looking as he was pulled out of reverie.

Ichigo smiled at her and nodded 'I love the city and the planet, I just would have liked that I had more time to look at it, and to get to know the place in different circumstances'

The woman smiled at him 'I'm Padme Nabarrie' she said and held her hand out.

Ichigo smiled at her and took her hand 'I am Ichigo Kurosaki' said Ichigo shaking her hand 'Nice to meet you Padme' he looked thorough one street and saw that there were more of those robots standing outside of a door 'What are those robot things' he pointed at them.

Padme laughed at him 'they are droids' she said then her face turned sour 'they are part of an army to invade this planet by the Trade Federation' then she looked at him curiously 'you are not from around here are you?'

Ichigo laughed at that 'what gave me away?' he asked 'the fact that I don't know what a droid is, the fact that I look completely dumbfounded by the beauty of this place or the fact that I am dressed in a very ancient dress and I carry actual swords instead of lightsabers or pistols'

'All of the above' she said.

Ichigo's eye twitched 'I see' and then he laughed again.

They had stopped in front of a door to a hangar.

'You must go my lady and make the senate aware of what is happening in our planet and to our people' said Sio Bibble the governor of the city of Theed.

'We are strong your majesty' said Padme to the Queen.

The Queen nodded and looked to the Jedi 'We will go to Coruscant and make sure the Senate act upon this infringement of Justice'

The Jedi nodded and walked into the hangar, he walked up to a droid with yellow makings.

'Where are you taking them?' the Droid said as he looked at all of the people in the group.

'To Coruscant' said Qui-Gon losing his patience on the droid fast.

'Wait' said the droid checking something 'that doesn't compute' then he looked at them 'You are under arrest'

As he said that the Jedi master and padawan drew their swords and started destroying everything in their path, Ichigo looked over to one droid that was sneaking around towards the Queen, he flash stepped next to him and when the group along with the Jedi had registered his movement, the droid was in two pisses on the ground and the sword that was on his side was currently being held by his hand, clearly having put away the sword, as the droid was not standing anymore.

He looked at them and said one word as if to explain everything 'Senka'

The pilots that were being detained as well as the people in the group ran to the ship, so Ichigo went as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Passing through the blockade was something that Ichigo did not want to go through again, he had felt sick with all the bouncing around and the impact, and the jump to light speed was not something that he had particularly enjoyed taking into account that all he saw was streaks of light moving faster and faster which made him dizzy, it made the occupants of the ship laugh, that someone that was clearly powerful and could do so many things that even the Jedi couldn't was downed by something as simple as light speed travel.

Unfortunately for everyone except for Ichigo they had to stop in Tatooine, since apparently some of the engine was damaged by the gun fire and they were unable to repair it in route to Coruscant, wherever that was.

Ichigo had come to accept the fact that everyone in the ship looked at him, from the queen and her handmaidens, to the Jedi and the soldiers, they were all interested to know till which extent he could do some things, for instance the Jedi would meditate next to him, because apparently they had more clarity in the force, than when they meditate without him, the hand maidens and the Queen along with everyone were always interested when he said how things were in his world, of course he omitted all of his battles and his power from the stories so that no one really asked questions, he figured that things were going to get hectic and that if they did, he would have nowhere to go, after all Tessai had shown him a lot of kido, but he still had trouble with some of the more esoteric of the forbidden arts.

As they landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa, It was decided that Qui-Gon and Jar Jar would go to the town, as well as R2 D2 who had a list of the parts that they needed to repair the ship, in the end Ichigo and Padme decided that they would go as well, Ichigo for his sheer curiosity, had left Zangetsu on the Ship, and had taken Kyoka Suigetsu with his which was smaller, and for some reason he felt that he might need it, on the other hand he also felt that Qui-Gon trusted to much on the force and he looked at Padme with the unasked question between the two being 'Where did you get this guy?'

Ichigo would have given anything for one of Kyoraku's straw hats in this desert son, he couldn't believe the onslaught of the sun on and the reflection of the it on the sand, it took them close to an hour to get to the city, and as they came closer, he saw that the little town that looked small in the distance, was actually pretty big, or, maybe it was just the fact that it was hot and he was just tiered.

As time went by he continued his talk with Padme getting to know her and the strange planet that he had come to be in. For what he understood Tatooine was a planet control by a species of slugs called Huts, who had been in control of trade routes since almost four thousand years ago, although people had actually started using Tatooine as for the past eleven hundred years.

Padme on the other hand was most interested on Ichigo.

'So your power comes from the sword and not the Force' she said looking up to him surmising to see if she had gotten his explanation.

'Not all of it' said Ichigo 'Our power comes from spiritual pressure, which is built and is in our bodies, at the same time our sword represents a part of our soul, that's why all of them are different, different people with different souls'

'So can people have as many swords as they want?' she prodded farther.

'No people only have one sword, which is called Zanpakuto' Ichigo corrected looking at her intently knowing full well what the next question was bound to be.

'But you have two' she said as if that was evidence enough to counter what he said.

Ichigo smiled at her 'very clever indeed your majesty' and laughed as she took a misstep and almost fell, but was caught by Ichigo before she could fall.

'How did you know' she said frantically.

Ichigo laughed at her and fingered Kyoka Suigetsu.

'I have two Zanpakutos because the second one was given to me by my opponent before I came here, however even if had given her to me I could not be able to wield her, if she had not accepted me as her wielder, usually a Zanpakuto dies with their master, and because she accepted me one of the many things I get is the fact that I know when someone is lying to me' Ichigo let go of her and continued walking with her.

'Don't tell the Jedi though' she pleaded holding his hand and looking at his eyes.

He laughed again 'Not to worries Padme I am sure that we will find amusement in what he does in his infinite power'

She laughed and walked with him, still holding hands together. 'So tell me what else, can a Shinigami do'

Ichigo smiled at her 'well we have four main disciplines, Hoho, Which is basically to increase you speed and your agility, it also allows me to walk on air, without any support'

'I can see that being handy in battle' she said 'What about what you did to the droids on the street?'

'Ah' said Ichigo 'that was an example of Kido' he looked at her and continued 'Kido is divided in tow branches, the first one is called Bakudo which are binding spells, the next one is called Hado and they are destructive spells you also have healing spells and there are some which alter the fabric of time and space and therefore are forbidden to be used, although my sensei taught some of them to me'

'Your Sensei?' asked Padme 'what is that?'

'Oh' said Ichigo 'I remember not home anymore 'the sensei is a teacher, so I had several Sensei for different things'

'Oh Ok' said Padme as comprehension downed on her 'what about the third discipline?'

'That one is called Hakuda which is basically hand to hand combat, although most shinigami don't bother with it, I myself am Ok but not the best , something that my teacher constantly reminded me of'

Padme smiled 'well it's good to know that you are not all powerful, and remember about it, unlike some people' she eyed the Jedi Master who was heading to a small shop.

When they arrived at the store a winged alien creature with a short elephant like snout was berating a young boy of about ten, when the creature saw them walking he yelled to the kid, who went to the counter and started cleaning a disassembled droid.

'Ah customers' said the Creature as the master Jedi approached.

Ichigo tuned the conversation out as he looked around and kept his eyes on Jar Jar who was nosing around as well.

'Are you an angel?' asked the boy looking at Padme.

Ichigo stopped doing what he was doing in favour of looking to what the boy was going to say next.

'I heard the deep space pilots talk about them they are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy' said the boy with such vehemence that was quite startling for a boy his age.

'I think you have a fan Padme' said Ichigo making Padme and the boy blush deeply.

'Who are you?' asked the boy 'Are you a Pirate?'

'A Pirate' stated Ichigo 'Why would I be a pirate?'

'Only pirates carry weapons like that anymore' and you don't look like a Jedi because you are not dressed like them, and they carry lightsaber, not swords' the boy finished with conviction as if he had just won a definite argument.

'I agree with you' said Ichigo 'I am not a Jedi' the boy smiled as if he knew everything 'but I am not a pirate' before the boy could counter he said 'I'm a shinigami and my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and she is Padme Nabarrie what is your name?'

The boy looked confused but answered nonetheless 'my name is Anakin Skywalker and what is a Shinigami?'

Before Ichigo could respond Qui-Gon returned looking disgruntled and without stopping saying 'We are leaving' and without waiting for an answer or see if they were following he left, as he was about to walk out of the store he called back 'Come Jar Jar'

'It was nice meeting you Anakin' said Ichigo while bowing like it was tradition for him, and following Qui-Gon.

'Good bye Anakin' said Padme.

As Ichigo and Padme joined the Jedi master he heard him say 'So do you think we have anything else to bargain with?'

The voice of Obi-Wan came through and said 'The Queens wardrobe but nothing in the amounts that we are talking about'

'What's the problem?' asked Ichigo looking at the Jedi Master, as he felt Padme tense next to him when her wardrobe was mentioned.

'We don't have the money to do anything and the repairs are costly' said Qui-Gon sighing in a defeated way.

'You should have said so Before' said Ichigo starting to walk away 'keep Padme safe Qui-Gon and I will resolve the money parts issue, don't do anything stupid like giving the ship away or something'

As Ichigo departed Qui-Gon looked at Padme 'What is he up to now?' he asked.

'I don't know, but I think that it would be worthwhile to see what happens when he comes back, we should try some of the other merchants just to be sure' she said.

Qui-Gon nodded and continued to walk down the street to the next junk yard.

Inside Watto's shop however Ichigo was unlashing the power of Kyoka Suigetsu for the first time in his life.

As Ichigo walked into the store Anakin went running into him 'are you done for the day Anakin?' asked Ichigo helping the boy get up.

'Yeah' he responded looking at him questioningly.

'Why don't you go and meet with the others, I want to do some business with Watto'

'Ok' he said, as he ran off in search of the other members of the group.

Ichigo turned to Watto and drew Kyoka Suigetsu letting some of his spiritual pressure out, and feel the air, he focused on the sword and he looked at Watto' How much would you give for this Watto' before Watto could replay he said '_Kudakero_' and the sword Broke into a million pieces, at once the sword in his hand and the one the scabbard in his waist disappeared and it now seemed that Watto had it.

The spiritual Pressure was such that Watto went from flying two feet from the floor, he was almost touching it, he looked at the sword and without thinking about it he said 'I will give you the parts you need'

Ichigo smiled 'Ok have them ready in three days please and we will call it even' with that Ichigo left him with the imaginary sword and he left, when he was out of the store and out of Watto's eye sight he put away his sword and with a Shunpo he was away.

He appeared behind the group, and when he saw that Jar Jar was about to be pummelled to the ground by some creature, he used the same technique he had just used, this time however when he appeared he had his sword drawn and conveniently located at the throat of the creature.

'Let him go' said Ichigo 'or you lose more than dignity'

The thug left Jar Jar and went back to his business, he looked at him and said 'You know Jar Jar you need to be more careful' he looked at the group and smiled 'sorry about that I didn't mean to startle you' then he looked at Anakin and said 'Can I ask you a favour Anakin?'

'Sure thing Ichigo' he said looking hopeful at the Shinigami.

'Keep an eye on Jar Jar' he looked at the amphibious creature 'if he keeps it up we will all get killed out here'

'Anakin smiled and laughed at the fact that Ichigo was actually giving him things to do, and counting on him, it was the first time that someone that was clearly important gave him his time 'sure thin Ichigo I can do that'

As they were walking back to the ship Ichigo the wind started to pick up and by the time they reached the street where Watto was then it was almost impossible to see where they were going.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

It was night when the sky cleared and the sand storm ended. The group had had supper at Anakin's home and after that Padme began helping Shmi Skywalker clean, Jar Jar had gone and helped Anakin with the pod for him to race and Qui-Gon and he had gone to meditate.

'How's it going Aibo?' asked the hollow that lived inside Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the three persons that where standing a few feet away 'Hello everyone' he said as he sat down near the edge of the building they were standing on 'I just wanted to pop in and say hello'

'What on your mind Ichigo?' asked Kyoka Suigetsu sitting next to him, while his hollow sat on his other side and Zangetsu stood behind him.

'There is something coming but I don't know what it is' he said looking to the horizon 'I can feel it coming, it is just like before the winter war, I know something is going to happen, I just don't know what'

'I can feel it too' said the Hollow looking pensive for a moment 'I think that the reason why we are feeling this is because there is a war coming it is just beginning to brew'

Ichigo sighed 'this must have been what the captains felt while we were trying to rescue Rukia; he said turning to Kyoka Suigetsu as if to confirm that 'right?'

Kyoka Suigetsu just nodded.

'There is only one thing to do Ichigo' said Zangetsu 'You have to fight'

'Yeah Aibo go out there and start trying to fire ceros at the moon, or destroy boulders with kido, you need to be able to do more powerful attacks, I know that you can cast up to level 90 but you need to be able to cast more power into them, like you used that one time after Byakuya was taken'

Ichigo remembered that time, he had to go and recue Byakuya for Rukia's sake, after he was take by the top four espada, and he was forced to do one Kido that took out most of the Menos forest with it.

Ichigo nodded 'I have to go'

He stood up, and as he did so he returned to the world of the leaving, having left his inner world behind.

'Are you Ok Ichigo?' asked a concerned Anakin looking at him quizzically 'we have been trying to get your attention for a long time now'

Ichigo looked around to see everyone looking at him oddly 'Don't worry' he said standing up and brushing his robes 'I just meditate and enter into this trance where I can find my center' he looked at everyone and when he saw that no one seemed to believe him he sighed and walked outside.

As he was about to live, he left his captains haori on top of a chair and picked Kyoka Suigetsu, that had been standing against the wall close to the exit, and walked into the night.

When it was about time for Anakin to go to bed he looked at the sky and was talking to Qui-Gon 'has anyone visited them all?'

Qui-Gon laughed well naturedly 'I doubt it there are a lot of them'

Anakin smiled 'I am going to be the first one to see them all'

As Qui-Gon was about to say something else, after having taken a blood sample from Anakin, he was caught off, by a massive ripple that shook the ground.

Anakin and Qui-Gon looked to the horizon to see a black figure that was clearly Ichigo from the form of the clothing with regards to the moons in the sky.

All of a sudden the earth around Ichigo started to swirl, the Rocks in the area surrounding him cracked and the pressure continued to built, then he extended his arm, pointing the palm of his hand forward and intoning '_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado No. 63 Soren Sokatsui'_ the explosion that erupted when the massive blue fire columns hit the giant boulder in the distance was one, that would continue to amaze the people of Tatooine for decades to come, the ripples in the ground was such, that it literally made a tear in the earth and at the same time it completely levelled the ground where the boulder was.

'What was that master Qui-Gon?' asked Anakin looking at the devastation that Ichigo had unleashed with seemingly just his palm.

As Qui-Gon was about to answer, Shmi, and Padme came walking out of the doors to hear what all the noise was 'I think that was some sort of Force technique' he said quite shocked himself.

They kept watching as Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure again and fired another Kido spell towards the distance. The devastation only increased, and as the dust settled they saw Ichigo walking back to the house looking deep in thought, as if it was normal that he had just made a crevasse on the ground.

As Ichigo neared the rest of them walked into the house, except for Padme 'Was that a Kido?'

Ichigo looked at her calculating what he would say 'That was a midlevel Kido, far more powerful that the one used in your city, but not the most powerful one by a long shot'

Padme nodded and started thinking, if they could persuade Ichigo to come to Naboo with them, then the invasion army on her planet would be nothing against him, he alone could take care of the federation army.

At the same time she had no idea, how he would feel about being used by her to help her people, she knew firsthand how it was like to be used, after all as part of the senate and she had to help senators to pass some bills in order that she could pass some that would help her people.

'Good night Padme, sleep well' said Ichigo as he laid on the floor with his haori folded as a pillow, and he went to bed as if he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day Qui-Gon and Anakin went early in the day to talk to Watto, and so they were gone before Ichigo could wake up, when he did he sat down and looked around himself, as if he was trying to make sense of where he was.

He stopped and closed his eyes, after a couple of minutes he woke up and stood up; he walked over to the kitchen where he heard voices, when he entered he saw that Shmi and Padme were talking and when he entered they stopped talking and looked at him.

He sat at the table, and served himself some of the caffa that they had had last night 'You know the fact that you stopped talking as I got here means to possible things' he said looking at them both at the same time 'the first is that you were talking about me' he took a zip of his drink 'the other option is that you just don't want me to know about something and that is totally fine'

Padme sighed and looked at Shmi and then at Ichigo 'we were just talking about what we saw last night'

Ichigo nodded and after a while he said 'Kido as any other skill one has needs to be trained, the more you use it and hone it the more effective it becomes, it is like when you run, the more you run the more that you are able to keep running, the more endurance you get'

Padme and Shmi nodded.

It was two o'clock when he was asked to come to the race track, where apparently Anakin was going to be racing and Qui-Gon had entered their Ship in as a payment in case they lost.

Ichigo said nothing but it was clear that the Jedi Masters idea was not well liked by Padme or him, and the fact that the Jedi Master kept thinking nothing of their opinion did not sit well with them.

The race was fun, Anakin won the race by a good distance, although the last stretch was a very tense one, and Ichigo thought that at one point he could feel something coming of from the Jedi Master, but he kept his judgment till more evidence was found.

Ichigo went back to the ship with the parts along with Padme, while Qui-Gon did some more business with Watto, he gave the parts to Obi wan, who with the help of the force he was able to replace them and at the same time he was able to take out the parts that had been broken down out of the ship, Ichigo looked up when he heard some screaming and to his surprise he saw Anakin running away from a man in a speeder, he grabbed Zangetsu from its resting place close to the exit of the ship and he used Shunpo to where the Assailant was battling with Qui-Gon, he blocked the mans sword with Zangetsu and looked at Qui-Gon.

'Leave me to this, go back and tell them to take off it is your responsibility that the queen gets to the senate' he threw the attacker and took over the battle for the Jedi knight.

When Qui-Gon entered the ship, he went straight for the cockpit, where he instructed Obi-Wan where to fly so that they could pick up Ichigo.

On the ground however things where looking bad for the Attacker, as Ichigo blocked the blade and made a swift counter Attack, and then used Shunpo to get behind him and attacked again, once their blades were locked again he asked 'What is your name stranger?'

The attacker snickered 'I don't have a name, but my master calls me Darth Maul' and he did a tried to pierce Ichigo with his second blade that had not been activated yet.

Ichigo blocked the blade again and looked at the attacker 'You are good Maul' he said Graving Zangetsu by the cloth and spinning it around, like his hollow self did when they fought.

As mall was about to answer the giant clever form of Zangetsu came throttling towards him at a speed impossible by humans unaided by the force. The Sith Lord had trouble blocking the blade, as he was running towards the man, just as the ship that the he was trying to stop came close enough for Ichigo to jump on.

As the Ship was about to depart, he screamed to Maul 'Next time I'll have your head Maul no one tries to mess up with innocents, tell your master that I will kill him to' and as a parting gift he let lightning flow from his palm, that missed where the Sith lord had been standing, as Ichigo walked into the ship.

'Who was that?' asked Anakin as Ichigo came around to where the queen was holding her would be court.

'I have no idea' said Ichigo 'he said his master called him Darth Maul and that he was going to stop the Queen from something, but I was having too much fun to really care what happened, or what he said'

Ichigo looked at Qui-Gon 'So are we finally going to Coruscant?'

Qui-Gon nodded 'we are' he said then he looked at Anakin 'Anakin I would like you to meet my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi'

'Wow' said Anakin looking very exited 'You are a Jedi too?' he asked, when Obi-Wan nodded he smiled and added 'nice to meet you'

With that the group was finally on their way to Coruscant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

It took them about twelve hours to fly from Tatooine to Coruscant; it had been a rather odd trip, in which Anakin tried to get pointers from Ichigo when it came to sword fighting, the Jedi tried to pry as much information as he had or could recall from his time fighting, what they now called the Sith lord and Padme seemed to just want to ask without knowing how to, get Ichigo to help her in saving her people.

Ichigo moved to the viewing port to the left of the cockpit and looked on in wonder at what to all except Anakin was a pretty ordinary site. The whole planet was a city, and it was amazing for Ichigo to see the sea of lights that expanded through the whole planet.

Padme came up to him from behind him 'The first time that I saw this' she said motioning to the planet before her 'I was very intimidated, it was just after I was elected queen and I came to meet the senators and to speak to the senate about some spice miners in our moons'

Ichigo looked thoughtful 'I find it beautiful in its own way' said Ichigo looking as they were crossing the atmosphere 'I never really saw anything like this' he laughed 'when I was younger a friend of mine wanted to be an astronaut to be able to go into space, and now look at me I landed myself into a universe where space travel is not only not uncommon, but it is also very easy'

He looked at her 'Although I have to say, your planets beauty is far vaster than this planet's'

Padme smiled at him 'I have been meaning to ask you something, but I don't know how to do it'

Ichigo smiled at her 'you want to ask me if I would be willing to help you with the problem in your planet'

'How did you know?' she looked surprised 'Was I being that obvious?'

Ichigo smiled at her 'you are not obvious my lady' said Ichigo vowing to her 'you are just a good ruler with the best interest of your people at heart' he looked at her from his vowing position 'and that I can respect'

He looked back down and knelt in front of her 'You have my sword my lady in the help of your people'

He stood up and when he was about to walk out, he was caught by surprise by an armful of queen, she held him close to her, and even though the position was sort of awkward, he returned the hug to her 'Thank you' she said, he was surprised by how sincere it felt.

'I haven't done anything yet Padme' said Ichigo 'now I don't mind this position at all, but I don't think your people would be very happy for you at the moment if they saw you hugging someone, while they are in a pickle'

Padme let go of him, stood in the tip of her toes and kissed him on the lips, before walking away smirking, having left Ichigo completely stupefied by what had happened a few moments ago.

'Are you Ok Ichigo?' asked Obi-Wan looking at him closely 'we just felt a resonance in the force, and it was coming from you'

Ichigo looked like a deer caught in the headlights 'I-ah I-ah...have to go and do things' he said as he tried to walk out onto the corridor to a place where he could meditate but found himself bumping head first into the wall behind him, he looked sheepishly a Obi Wan 'I meant to do that' he knocked on the wall with his fist 'very sturdy...steel...metal...looking wall'

When Obi Wan raised an eyebrow to him, he just smiled and left the place at once.

The flight to the landing platform took them forty five minutes, and for Ichigo it could not have been longer, as he was anxious to see the planet and be able to see the sites. As they had come close to landing, Obi-Wan had pointed out different land marks, like the Senate and the Jedi Temple, along with the building known as 500 Republica where the Queen of Naboo had her residence in Coruscant.

When they finally landed, Ichigo noted that first the military men left the ship followed by the queen and her handmaidens and lastly the Jedi, the little Droid with three wheels and Jar Jar, so Ichigo followed them and the moment that he did, he noticed that Anakin started walking next to him instead of going with the Jedi.

When Ichigo walked down the Ramp with Anakin, he saw that the Jedi and the Queen were talking to a man flanked with guards and that wore expensive looking simple robes, he looked at Anakin and saw him standing next to him, Ichigo smiled and said 'Come on Anakin lets go and introduce ourselves'

The two kept walking and when they were close enough Padme saw him and Anakin walking their way and for a brief second she smiled 'Chancellor, may I introduce Anakin Skywalker the most talented Pod Racer I have ever seen and Ichigo Kurosaki a Shinigami'

Ichigo vowed to the Chancellor and Anakin followed suit, and they stayed vowed till the Chancellor acknowledge them 'It is a pleasure meeting two people that her majesty speaks so highly of'

'You honour us with your words Chancellor' said Ichigo 'her Majesty is way to kind to us' he added looking at Padme to see her reaction, which was covered by the makeup she wore.

He stayed behind to see the scenery and walked to the very edge of the platform, he turned to Anakin and looked thoughtful for a moment 'Do you trust me Anakin?' he asked looking at him intently.

'Yes Ichigo' said Anakin without hint of doubt.

Ichigo extended his had to Anakin and said 'Don't be afraid' Ichigo pushed enough Reitsu to his feet and to Anakin's so that he could take the next step.

Everyone in the platform felt the drawing in of the wind surrounding the young man and holding the hand of the young boy, then to everyone's surprise he just took a step onto thin air, but he floated there, moments later, Anakin took a deep breath and took a step to following his lead.

Everyone gasped as the two of them started walking in the middle of the air, everyone on the platform started to walk to the edge, and when they did, they saw that Ichigo and Anakin were in fact standing in midair.

'Can you feel the Reitsu following through you?' asked Ichigo looking at Anakin.

'I can feel something, but it is very feint, going towards my feet' explained Anakin.

'That's good' said Ichigo 'Now concentrate on that flow and push it downwards as fast as you can'

Anakin saw Anakin started to lift higher but stopped at about a foot higher than Ichigo, then he faulted and started falling to the abyss below them, Ichigo instinctively graved a hold of his hand and with the use of Shunpo they were on the platform once again.

Anakin was exhausted 'What was that Ichigo?'

Ichigo smiled at his young companion 'that was what we call Reitsu and it is where the power of a Shinigami comes from'

'Does that mean that I could be a shinigami?' asked Anakin hopefully.

Ichigo sighed 'it could mean that, unfortunately it will take you a very long time to be able to be a Shinigami'

'How long?' asked Anakin looking at Ichigo expectantly.

'Let me see' said Ichigo 'First you would have to be a Jedi knight, and then reach the level of Jedi Master, like Qui-Gon'

'I'll be the most powerful Jedi ever' said Anakin proudly.

'You should be as powerful as you have to be Anakin' said Ichigo looking at Anakin disapprovingly 'To want to be the most powerful ever, means that the only thing that you will be caring about is obtaining power'

By this time they were back with the main group 'A Shinigami is the God of Death' said Ichigo to his young pseudo student 'but we are not gods over it, we just watch over it'

'What is the difference?' asked Anakin 'Between being a God of Death and being a God over death'

'A god of death is affected by death, we help the soul of people pass from this world onto the next' said Ichigo 'A god over Death would control Death itself' he looked at Anakin 'in a way I am just a messenger, the same way as the Queen is a messenger for her people, and the Jedi are a messengers of the Force'

Anakin nodded in understanding.

Ichigo looked as he walked towards Obi-Wan and kept on walking with him and R2 when Qui-Gon and the Queen approached him 'That was a good way to put it; said the master Jedi 'I have not heard even Master Yoda talk about the Force and the Jedi in that way, would you like to Join us with Anakin at the temple, I am sure the Jedi masters would find your company most intriguing'

Ichigo Nodded and looked at Padme who was standing next to him 'Will you sleep at the Embassy?' she asked with a hopeful undertone in her voice.

Ichigo smiled at her 'I will most definitely do it your Majesty' said Ichigo vowing to her.

'What is it that you mean when you say God of Death?' asked Qui-Gon 'as the three walked to the speeder waiting for them to take them to the Naboo embassy and the Jedi Temple.

'Let's put it this way' said Ichigo 'When it is your time, I will be the first thing you see'

With that answer and the confused Jedi Master and an even more confused queen got onto the speeder.

It was a short way to the Jedi temple after they left the Naboo delegation at 500 Republica, it was only a matter of minutes, before they were walking down the ramp in one of the landing platforms in the Jedi Temple.

As they walked behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Ichigo and Anakin felt a sense, that they didn't belong to this place, it was as if the air in the air was to pure and they were not, Anakin felt self conscious when they were in front of a group of five people all of them different from each other, but all wearing the same robes that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were wearing.

'Welcome back' said a tall black man with a bald head 'Master Jinn'

'Thank you Master Windu' said Qui-Gon 'it was eventful to say the least'

He moved to the side 'may I introduce to you Anakin Skywalker and Ichigo Kurosaki' he turned his gaze back to the Jedi Masters 'I think we should take this to the Chambers of the Council'

Mace Windu nodded and led the way into the temple and through the maze of hallways till they finally came to the top of the Centre spire where the Jedi high Council sat.

The members of the council sat in their respective sits leaving Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi Wan and Ichigo standing in the middle of the council chamber.

The meeting started with the Jedi telling how their negotiations never took place, and that the trade Federation tried to kill them, then they went into meeting Ichigo and the way that he dealt with the droids and how they came to be in Theed, how they met with the Queen and how again Ichigo had destroyed the droids with a red ball of energy.

Then Qui-Gon went on their stay in Tatooine where he went on to describe how they met Anakin and all the odd things that Ichigo had done while he was there, then came the part that everyone in the council was waiting, the attack by a Sith Lord.

At this time however Mace Windu turned to Ichigo 'Ichigo Kurosaki what can you tell us about your attacker?'

Ichigo looked thoughtful and said 'well first of all he said that he was called Darth Maul by his master, which, when added to his poor use of a blade he would definitely be considered an aprentice'

'What do you mean?' asked a man with a very long head.

'Well he started fast' said Ichigo 'but once he saw that he could not over power me he grew inpatient, and the more he tried the more mistakes he made, I could have killed him several times'

'Why you didn't the question is' stated the little Jedi Master sitting to the right of Master Windu.

'I agree with Master Yoda' said a man with black hair that sat behind them 'if you could kill him, why didn't you?'

Ichigo remained quiet for a minute as if he was not going to answer the question when he said 'do not be hasty Master Jedi' he turned to look at him 'now his master knows that we know he is out there, and that I did not kill his apprentice, it is only a matter of time before I can get to meet him again and this time his master will make a mistake'

He looked back at Mace Windu 'People who think themselves smarter than most many times make bigger mistakes than does who don't'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6

Ichigo smiled at the Jedi Master standing in front of him, after Mace wind u had finished Anakin's test and had declined his initial training then Ichigo had jumped in and said in front of the Jedi Council for them to hear 'Don't you worry Anakin' he said taking a knee in front of the boy 'this people may not want to teach you their ways, but I will make a fine swordsman out of you yet'

'Care to prove your point Shinigami?' asked the affronted Jedi Master with the large head.

Ichigo turned to look at him then, he turned to Anakin winking at him, then he turned and said 'Ok Master Jedi' said Ichigo standing up and looking at him straight in the eye 'I will give you a test for what a shinigami can do' he started to walk to the window 'if only to rid you of your arrogance'

The Jedi council led the way towards the training rooms, where young Jedi and old practised their sword skills, the walk to the training room was quiet, some Jedi Masters were intrigued at what they were about to see, by the way Knight Kenobi talked about the Shinigami, he was skilled with a blade, others were sceptical about the results of the encounter, and others were reserved, not wanting to give themselves away.

When they arrived, they caused quite the shock; the people around just moved away, since it was not very common to have the Jedi Council enter the training room at once, followed by Knight Kenobi, and a young boy with sandy blond hair, the person that threw the most attention however was the tall young man with orange hair and that carried two swords, one normal size at his side and another big and bulky covered in cloth strapped to his back.

They walked to the middle of the room, where the Jedi council, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood around them.

'What are the rules?' asked Ichigo 'First to draw blood?'

'No' replied his opponent 'first to score a would be killing blow will suffice'

'Ok' said Ichigo, turning to Anakin 'would you mind keeping an eye on my haori and Kyoka Suigetsu?'

'I'll watch them for you' said Anakin taking the sword that was trapped to his side and his white haori.

Ichigo ruffled the boys hair, before turning to walk farther into the circle and stopping fifteen meters before the Jedi master.

'Who will referee the match?' asked Ichigo.

'Referee the match I will' said the little green alien to the right of Mace Windu, seeing that there was no objection from anyone he nodded and turned to look to Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Ichigo bowed to his opponent, as did the Jedi Master.

The Jedi Master went for his belt and unhooked his lightsaber; he waited for Ichigo to draw his own blade.

Ichigo lifted a his left hand and it landed on Zangetsu's handle, the moment that the hand touched the blade the cloth raping undid themselves and Ichigo stood on guard, with Zangetsu in front of him, he looked as the Jedi master ignited his blue lightsaber and they waited no time to start hacking at each other.

The Jedi master started going off with the usual forms, from the first form of Shii-Cho to the sixth form of Niman, what the Jedi master found disturbing however was that without a fault Ichigo would adapt to whatever form he was using, as if it was the same, it also was mind bugling that he could willed such an obstructive weapon, as if it was feather like, often wielding the sword with one arm, and the other behind his back.

Ki-Adi-Mundi started to give terrain, as his attacks receded and he was forced to continually fall back, and be on defence, Ichigo on the other hand kept pushing forward, he dodged the attacks that he did not need to, and kept pressing the attack, whenever master Mundi kept going into defence.

After what seemed like ages for Master Mundi Ichigo used Shunpo, to go to the other side of the training grounds that they were using, 'Are you ready to see what real power is like Master Jedi?' asked Ichigo as he looked onward towards Ki-Adi-Maundi.

The sweating Jedi Master looked at the fresh looking shinigami 'does your power extend to more than this?'

Ichigo only smirked , he pointed Zangetsu towards the Jedi and looked at Anakin 'Stand Back Anakin this might b too much for you' he then looked towards the Jedi Master and his eyes turned blue, as hi said 'BAN-KAI' their was a swirl of energy that encompassed Ichigo, that changed from brilliant blue and white, to black and red, when the energy and dissipated and the dust cleared away, Ichigo stood looking at the Jedi surrounding him with a longer coat and with a smaller sword 'Tensa-Zangetsu' before Ki-Adi-Maundi could do anything Ichigo used flash step and was pointing the tip of his sword at the Jedi Masters neck.

'Do you yield?' asked Ichigo with his hand wrapped around the Jedi's wrist holding his lightsaber and with the other holding Tensa Zangetsu to his opponents throat.

The Cerean Jedi Master had no choice but to yield 'I yield master Shinigami' he said withdrawing his blade and putting his lightsaber back in his utility belt and stepping away.

Ichigo let go of the spiritual pressure that he had been holding his Ban-Kai with and as he did so, Zangetsu returned to its original self, he walked towards where Anakin was standing as he put the wrapped Zangetsu on his back.

'That was amazing Ichigo' said and exited Anakin bouncing up and down 'will you teach me?' he returned his haori.

'I don't know Anakin' he said looking thoughtful as he put on the haori 'To practise with the sword it takes a lot of discipline and skill' he took the offered Kyoka Suigetsu from him and strapped it to his side 'you would have to work hard'

'I will' said Anakin looking up to him.

'And there will be times where you might want to give up'

'I wont' said Anakin looking at him hopefully.

'well' said Ichigo looking down at Anakin and kneeling in front of him 'You wont be able to be a shinigami for a very long time, and it is a process that you yourself will have to achieve, I can not make you one, nor can you just become one'

'I don't care' said Anakin with conviction 'I want to learn and they wont teach me' he said signalling to the Jedi that were getting finback from the Jedi Master.

'Ok Anakin' said Ichigo 'when you have found a sword I will teach you how to use it' he stood up and looked at him 'but for now we need to stat teaching you how to think like a shinigami and ho about we go and look for a certain handmaiden?'

Anakin nodded and followed Ichigo, one step behind and one to the side.

As Ichigo and Anakin started walking towards the door to the training hall where they had been practising, the Jedi council looked up to them.

'Shinigami Kurosaki' stated Mace Windu looking him straight in the eye, when Ichigo turned he continued 'I would like to know what you are going to do now that you have decided to take the boy and…'

he was caught off by Ichigo who looked far from amused 'his name is Anakin, and unless he has explicitly told him not to, then you should use it' he turned to Anakin who had something akin to worship on his eyes.

Anakin nodded looking at Ichigo with new found respect, it had been the first time that someone that he looked up to defended him and as such he was determined to succeed and he was waiting for the time, when he would be able to repay Ichigo everything that he had thought him.

Ichigo turned back to Master Windu' And whatever I would do, is completely and utterly up to me' he turned to leave but stopped 'however since you probably will be seeing more of me in the coming weeks' he said turning to look at them 'I will be going to the delegation of her Majesty the Queen of Naboo and hopefully we will be able to help her people since you are too busy to do so Master Jedi'

He turned and left the room with Anakin, turning in the general direction of the front doors to the Jedi Temple.

When Ichigo had found the exit to the temple he moved towards where he was looking over to the 500 Republica building, he grabbed a hold of Anakin's shoulder and he focused on the building, he used his Shunpo to get there, and to the surprise of the Jedi Masters, the moment that he used the technique the Jedi Masters where unable to sense him in the vicinity, but found an impressive source of Force on the place direction of where the political sector of the city was.

When Ichigo reappeared with Anakin in front of the front doors to the building the security guards where shocked at first, but let them pass without a problem, when Ichigo and Anakin entered Padme's suite, they were greeted by an older man having a very lively debate with the Queen.

When they entered the two of them looked at them, Ichigo bowed low to the Queen 'Mam if my apprentice and I are interrupting you we will surely live you to your business' he said without standing from the bow and signalling for Anakin to remain the same way.

Padme smiled at the Antics of the Shinigami and the little boy behind him 'It is not necessary Shinigami' she turned to the old man 'Senator Palpatine allow me to introduce Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and his new apprentice Anakin Skywalker'

She then turned to Ichigo and Anakin and repeated the introduction 'Ichigo Kurosaki, Anakin Skywalker meet Senator Palpatine of Naboo'

Ichigo turned on the spot and faced the Senator 'A pleasure to meet you your honour' said Ichigo looking at him.

When it was clear to Padme that Ichigo would not stop bowing unless indicated so by her she said 'There is no need for you to bow to me like that Shinigami Kurosaki you have done a great service to my people and it will not be unanswered'

'We live to serve my lady' said Ichigo and he stood up and walked towards one of the windows looking out.

'Is it your first time in Coruscant Shinigami?' asked the senator politely.

Ichigo turned to him 'Yes it is' he returned his gaze to the window 'it is very different from where I come from.

'Where do you come from?' asked the Senator in a very interested manner.

'My home world is not unlike Naboo' he said looking lost for a few moments, but for the most part, I have been leaving in a desert for the better part of a decade, where I have been doing some law enforcement if you will'

He turned back to the window as if lost to his own memories, When it was clear that no more information was forthcoming to the two of them, the returned to what they were conversing before hand.

'My lady please reconsider if you go back they will force you to sign a treaty' the senator said imploring the queen to stay.

Ichigo smirked at that, the two of the them turned his gaze to him 'They will certainly try' he turned to them 'I guarantee you Senator Palpatine that no harm will come to her Majesty' he turned to her and added 'I will destroy the droid armies and I will make certain that they al pay for what they were going to do.

He smiled in a way that made the hairs in the back of their necks stand 'I will destroy all of them'

With that he turned to Anakin 'Come Anakin let the senator and Her Majesty finish their business' he turned to leave before turning and saying 'Your Majesty I bid you farewell' and leaving the room.

'What was he talking about?' asked the senator to the Queen

'I have seen what he can do Senator, he could level a mountain with a single attack' she sled where the Shinigami had left 'I am truly sorry for the Trade federation it seems to me that we have found ourselves a very powerful ally.


End file.
